Inevitable Death
by HaleyReneeee
Summary: Bella loses her mom to cancer and soon finds .out that she was keeping a huge secret from her. After reading a letter her mom left for her, Bella is forced to move to Forks, Washington with her father, Charlie Swan. Bella meets the mysterious Edward Cullen and her already complicated life becomes even more complicated M for violence, drugs, and maybe lemons
1. The Letter

**This is only my second story I kind of got writers block on my last story. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight, but the plot is all mine. **

**Prologue **

**Bella's POV**

* * *

My mothers lawyer sat across from me, a file in front of him on the table with a dozen papers inside of it. My mothers will was amongst the papers and that is what we were currently discussing. It was mostly about how she left everything to me. We didn't have much though most of it went to the Hospital.

A year ago my mother found out she had a brain tumor. The doctors caught it early and managed to keep the size of it small. Eight months after we found out she collapsed in our living room with a seizure, we soon found out that it was caused by the tumor. The doctor explained that the tumor had grown and she had only three to four months to live, if she was lucky. In that moment my whole world shattered. She died four months after that just like the doctor had predicted.

And now here I was, sitting in the Child Protective Service. Richard was finishing up explaining the details about her will.

"Your mother has left you a little over ten thousand dollars, the rest was given to the state to pay for her Hospital bills. She also left you her car and the house, but seeing as you are under the age of 18 you must live with a guardian,"

"Where will I stay? I have no other family," my voice was barely above a whisper and my throat was dry and raspy.

"That is another thing we have to discuss," he passed me an envelope with _Isabella _sprawled across it in my mothers handwriting. "Your mother has explained everything in this,"

My hands were shaking while I opened it.

It read:

_Bella,_

_This is going to be a shock to you but you have a right to know the truth. Your father is alive. Your biological father that is. Charlie Swan is your father. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I love you, Bells, to the moon and back. _

_-Mom _

I barely through the letter before the tears started pouring out.

"I'm so sorry, Bella,"

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so long, its really only just a filler for the chapters that are coming. Review and tell me what you all think! **


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except the plot**

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Once everything was packed out of my mothers house and I had separated the things to give away and the things to keep I had Richard sell the house. I was now living in the Swan residence. Charlie lived a small town in Washington called Forks, with his wife and three children. Leah and Seth were actually Sue's children but once her and Charlie got married he adopted them. Leah was my age and looked exactly like her mother with her black hair, dark eyes and dark complexion. Seth was two years younger and instead of black hair he had dark brown. The youngest was Christopher, he was two years old. I tried to find similarities in Charlie, but besides the fact that we both had brown hair and brown eyes we were nothing alike.

I was still trying to figure out how my crazy and erratic mother could have fallen in love with this man. He was predictable and safe he was the fucking chief of police for Christ sakes. My mother was more into the dangerous types, before the cancer my mothers last boyfriend was a drug addict who got thrown in jail and convinced her to become a prison wife.

My thoughts got interrupted when someone knocked on my door. "Isabella," Sue peeked her head through the crack in the door. She opened the door completely when she saw I was awake and sitting on my new bed. She was carrying a plate with two slices of pizza and laid it my bedside table. "I thought you might be hungry,"

"Bella." my voice was dry and hoarse. She gave me a look of confusion and I explained further. " I prefer to be called Bella and thank you for the food,"

"You're welcome," she smiled when I grabbed the plate and took a small bite. She walked to the door and before closing it all the way she said "goodnight,"

* * *

It had been a week since I moved into the Swan house. I hadn't stepped a foot out of my room and since I had a bathroom attached to it, it was a lot easier than it would of been. Charlie works all day and when he comes home I pretend to be asleep so I won't have to talk to him. I know its rude, but I'm not ready. I always thought my dad was Phil, my moms first husband who died from a heart attack, the heart attack is what killed him but the reason he had a heart attack was because he had been up for three days partying and because he was high on God knows what and drunk once he came home and finally went to sleep his body shut down and he went into a coma and then had a heart attack. Phil wasn't the greatest person and I had only known him until I was five but I always thought he was my father.

I still don't know whether Charlie never knew about me or if he bailed when my mother told him she was pregnant. I wasn't ready to here his excused nor did I feel like it, I was still grieving over my mom's death.

Seth is the only one who I had talked to since moving here except Sue. It was a few days after I had moved here and he had just got back home from school an hour ago. Sue had left for work the minute he got home and Charlie had been at work since 6 this morning. Leah was God knows where and Seth was having one hell of time trying to get Chris to stop crying. It was the only time I had left my room.

"He's not hungry," I said, making him jump. He was currently trying to feed the crying two year old but Chris just kept spitting it out and crying even more. "Here let me help," Seth stepped out of the way and I picked up Chris. I quietly bounced him and sang a lullaby my mother sang to me when I cried. After a few moments Chris calmed down and silently fell to sleep. I laid him in his crib.

"How did you do that," Seth asked, seeming to be completely amazed that his brother had stopped crying.

"My mother use to sing to me when I was upset, I didn't know if it would work," I explained, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I answered and because the conversation was getting awkward, I added. "Besides his crying was giving me a headache," I turned around before he could reply and went straight to my room.

I hadn't talked to anyone after that besides Sue when she brought me some food. I was currently sitting on my bed writing in a journal my mother gave me for my last birthday when Charlie walked in.

"I got off work early so we could talk," I jumped a little when he spoke not knowing that he was standing there.

"So, talk," I said, shutting my journal and putting it inside the drawer that was attached to my bedside table.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom," he said, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah, me too," I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down. I heard Charlie sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"I want you to know that I loved your mother, Bella,"

"If you loved her then why did you leave?" I asked.

"Your mother and I met during High school, I was a Senior and she was only a Sophomore, we were together until the Spring of my Freshman year of College. I had com home for winter break and a few months after I left your mother sent me an email telling me she was moving and I should move on, it wasn't until recently when I got a letter in the mail explaining I had a daughter that I realized she moved because she was pregnant," my stomach dropped when I realized he hadn't left, he just didn't know I existed. My mother had not only kept him from me, she had kept me from him.

"I'm sorry," I said, unable to bring myself to say anything more.

"I, uhm, had Sue register you into school, you start in a few days," I nodded, knowing I would have to go back eventually.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep," he nodded, standing up and heading for the door.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said, before closing the door. My head hit the pillow and Charlie's footsteps were the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

* * *

**This chapter isn't the greatest but I promise it will get better. In the next chapter Bella goes to school and meets the Cullen's. Review and tell me what you all think. **


	3. The Addict

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything except the plot. **

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and soon my alarm was going off. I got out of bed slowly and headed toward my adjoined bathroom. After taking a shower and changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a "I Hate Everybody" sweater I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Leah was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Coffee that is just what I need," I sighed happily while I got my own and filled it all the way up with coffee, milk, and sugar. I then took a sip and sighed in relief.

"Coffee what would we do without it," Leah laughed, taking a sip of her own.

"Probably kill everyone," I said, smiling slightly. She laughed in response and Seth walked in with his bag on his shoulder.

"Where's mom?"

"She left early for work," Leah said, making Seth's face fall and I swear his eyes started watering.

"Where's Charlie, he was supposed to give me a ride," I grabbed my bag and put it over my own shoulder.

"He had to go to work early also, he wanted me to tell you he's sorry and I can take you until you get your own car," Leah said, standing up and grabbing her keys. Seth was in the fridge vigorously looking for something to eat. He finally stood up with a piece of day old pizza in his hands.

"Ready," Seth said with a mouth full of pizza. Leah's face was filled with disgust as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

The car ride to school was mostly filled with Seth and Leah's pointless fighting, Seth was complaining about what Leah had playing on the radio, it was some lame Morning Talk Show that almost everyone who is our age would hate, everyone except Leah.

"This is so gay, Leah, normal people don't listen to this shit," Seth cried.

"Shut up, Seth I can't here what their saying,"

"My ears are bleeding!" he yelled, slamming his hands onto his ear for emphasis.

"Stop being such a pain in the ass," Leah growled, we finally pulled into the school parking lot 20 minutes later and I quickly got out of the car and practically ran inside the school. It took me another 15 minutes to find the office and about a another half hour to get all my papers.

"Here you go Ms Dwyer, your schedule, locker number and combination," Mrs. Cooper reminded me of my sweet old great grandma Esther.

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper," I said, smiling. I took the papers from her hand and heard the door open behind me.

"Ah, Mr. Hunter I'm so glad you're here, will you be a doll and show Ms. Dwyer around she just transferred," she smiled and looked genuinely happy to see him.

"It would be my pleasure Mrs. Cooper," he said, I turned around and came face to face to a very attractive guy. He was your typical surfer guy, the sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and tan that every one wants. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a plain grey t-shirt that fit his muscles perfectly. I blushed when I realized I was staring at him. He smiled which made his dimples show. We walked out of the office together and headed towards my locker. I glanced at James and caught him staring at me.

"What," I snapped, making him laugh which only made his dimples stand out more.

"Can't a guy look at a beautiful girl," I snorted and gave him my best "are you serious" look.

"Wow, you're even more cheesy than I thought,"

"I think we're going to get along just fine, cutie," he said, winking at me. \

"I'm Bella, by the way," I told him, completely ignoring what he just said.

"I know, your Chief Swans daughter everyone knows who you are,"

"Right, small town and everything,"

"I'm James, and here's your locker, can I see your schedule," he asked, I nodded and handed it to him before opening my locker and putting my bag in it.

"Well, cutie, looks like we have first, third, sixth, and eighth together," he smiled and handed it back to me. I rolled my eyes and muttered.

"Great,"

"C'mon cutie, we don't want to be late for fourth period," he put his arm around me and led me further down the hall.

* * *

Fourth and Fifth period went by quickly and I was soon on my way to lunch with a girl Angela I met in fourth. She was the nicest person I had met so far, she had straight dark brown hair and glasses. We sat at a table filled with all her friends. The food here looked disgusting so I only had a water.

"Bella, are you listening?" Jessica, a extremely annoying and selfish girl who was also in my fourth period said.

"Oh, uh, sorry no,"

"As I was saying, like, what should I do about Mike-" I quit listening after she said Mike, he was her creepy crush, who continuously stared at my ass. I looked over to the left and five abnormally gorgeous people walked in.

"Who are they?" I asked, cutting Jessica off mid-sentence.

"Their the Cullen's," Angela said.

"The short pixie like one is Alice and she's dating Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain," Alice was petite and had short spiking dark brown hair, she was holding hands with a Southern looking guy. Jasper was tall and had long shaggy blonde hair. Alice was practically skipping to a table while Jasper seemed to be the total opposite with his calm demeanor. "Then there's Emmett, the giant with his arm around the ice queen Rosalie," Emmett was like 6'4" with short brown hair and Rosalie looked like a model with her everlasting legs and long blonde hair. They looked like the perfect couple.

"And then there's Edward, he absolutely gorgeous. But, don't get your hopes up, apparently nobody here is good enough for him," Edward was the most gorgeous of them all, he was slightly smirking as if something someone said had amused him even though he was walking by himself. He was around 6'2" with bronze sex hair. My view of him was cut off when I caught a glimpse of sandy blonde hair and James smiling face staring at me.

"Excuse me," I said before standing. I walked quickly towards where James was leaning against the wall.

"Hey there, cutie," he winked.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't of showed up," I smirked at him.

"I couldn't resist your beauty,"

"Barf," I laughed, he smiled showing those dimples again.

"Come somewhere with me," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the parking lot. I looked behind me before walking out the door and met Edwards eyes. He was staring at me intently and I could feel myself blushing.

"Where are we going," I asked. He opened up the passenger door of his car and gestured for me to get in.

"You'll see," I shrugged and got in. It wasn't my first time I skipped school. Before my mom got cancer I wasn't exactly daughter of the year. James got in the front seat and drove off quickly.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked when we pulled into what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Just trust me, cutie," he said, getting out of the car I got out before he could open the door for me and followed him inside.

The inside wasn't what I was expecting, it had a leather couch and matching chair on one side of the room facing a huge flat screen. On the other side there was another flat screen tv that was bigger than the first with two gaming chairs and three bean bag chairs, there was also two gaming systems by the second tv and three stacks of video games, beside the tv was also a mini fridge and a microwave.

"Wow," I said, not able to say anything else.

"It gets better," he said, opening up the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a two litter of Coke.

"James, you know exactly how to steal my heart," I said, taking the cup he handed me and sitting down on one of the game chairs. "Well, are you just going to stand there or am I going to kick your ass at some video game. He laughed and sat down beside me holding his cup up and drinking it all I did the same and he filled our cups back up before turning on the Xbox.

One hour later I was completely buzzed and I had definitely kicked James ass at whatever we were playing.

"You just got your ass kicked by a girl!" I stood up and did my victory dance.

"Calm down, cutie," he laughed.

"I should probably be getting home soon, before Charlie gets home," I said, straightening up.

"Yeah probably," he said.

* * *

We pulled up in front of my house and I smiled at him.

"That was fun, thank you,' I said, smiling. "I really needed that, I've been so sad since my mom died," I looked down at my lap and he lifted my face up.

"No problem, here," he handed me a bag of weed and smiled. "Incase you want to let go, I'll see you tomorrow," I took in and put in my pocket before getting out of his car and waving.

"See you at school," I said, before he drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note: She hasn't met the Cullen's directly yet, but she will be soon. James and Bella are starting to get close, and have seemed to be bonding over getting high so lets see how well that works out. Anyways, I hope you like the story so far and I would love to see what you all think, so please review! And thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
